


Gotham OT5

by LadyLustful



Series: Threes [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT5, Poliamoury, why Bruce Wayne needs a bed for five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: My ship headcanon for Batman, in Harley's point of view.Barely an excuse for a fic.Porn for the OT5 will probably be added.





	

 If you ask Harley, because none of the rest of them really want to talk about it, it goes like this... and don't make her explain it again, no matter how daft people say she looks she's actually a genius with very little patientce for daftness...  
Batsy is bangin' Mr Jay, or the other way around, depending on the day of the week. So far, so good.  
Now Batsy is also doing Selena, and Mr Jay is also doing Harley, regardless of whether they are banging each other at the time. And Harley is also doing Batsy, and Selena, regardless of the boys presence, but Selena doesn't do MrJay. Well, not usually. Are you still following?  
And then, apart from their arrangement with the boys, Harley and Selena are also both screwing Poison Ivy, who has zero interest in men in general and Batman and the Joker in particular, but more than a passing interest in watching. Is that clear enough? Great.


End file.
